1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for removing flat members such as shingles from a surface such as a roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The removal of flat members from a surface, such as shingles from a roof, or tiles from a floor, can often be a labor-intensive chore. Normally, to remove shingles from a rooftop, a square bottomed garden spade or shovel is wedged between the shingles and the surface. The shovel is worked under the shingles until it catches the roofing nails or tacks. Then the handle end of the shovel is lowered, allowing the scoop end of the shovel to serve as a lever to pry the shingles from the surface.
The removal of any flat member from a surface is hard manual labor. A great deal of stooping, bending, and forcing is required. The process is often time consuming.